


Pain

by Another Lost Voicemail (RoNask)



Series: What Has Love Made of Us [1]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Another%20Lost%20Voicemail
Summary: There is some comfort in pain and she could still find it when she needed it.





	Pain

Pain can be comforting sometimes, the memory of it even more so. It is a perfect excuse for one not to be forced to face the real problem.  
She entered her apartment with the need for comfort right after her. Her needs were met with her perfect response, her perfect excuse.  
He came from behind, held her gently allowing her time to think before any of them said anything.  
“I hate myself sometimes,” she said quietly, but there was no anger in her face, just calm. “I hate that we have been romanticized”  
“You don’t really care” he replied near her ear. “It’s your mind, I’m not gonna be the one to judge you.”  
She smiled pleased and turned to face him, it was good to have him around whenever she needed, whenever she felt like it.  
The downside, however, was to look at him and realize why she could do this, remember that she lost him.  
“No, I don’t care,” she said in a whisper, her gaze moved down to her feet for a long moment. “But it hurts sometimes…” a pause and a loud tired sigh. “I’ve cried enough, Will”  
He held her tightly.  
The “what could have beens” were the worst part.  
“What has become of us?” she muttered the question, the sound getting muffled against his body. It almost felt real, it almost felt as if he was really there.  
“What was it today?” he questioned.  
“He was a jerk” she answered. “I should give up”  
“Give it time” he kissed the top of her head.  
A long pause.  
“I don’t want to bury you, Will” the confession came loud in the silence of the apartment, but it didn’t startle him, nor surprised him. He merely held her closer and she held him back, hoping she could somehow make this real, hoping he would come back and be exactly as she remembered him.  
“You don’t have to,” he said. “Do it when you feel ready”  
She chuckled weakly. “Thank you, Dr. Gardner”  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head again.  
For now, it was a good answer, a good solution. There was still comfort in pain.


End file.
